


See no good, Hear no good, Does no good

by Helloootricksterr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindness, Gen, deafness, he belongs to neonthebright, might change it, oscar is not mine he is used with permission, so be patient and understand i did most of it because of the plot, title is a work in progress, warning that i did minimal research on how ppl would medically react
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloootricksterr/pseuds/Helloootricksterr
Summary: The brothers Winchester are at it again, hunting monsters, saving people. But clever monsters can learn a new trick. and this one shows Sam and Dean just how bad it can get.for Nightmare06's brothers apart contest 2019.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brothers Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507237) by [nightmares06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06). 



> Might take it down and try for next year or just finish when I want to and not count it as a contest entry.  
> And one more side note, I need a beta reader if someone wants to volunteer

Dean wanders down a dirty alleyway, pretending to be drunk and nauseous. It's easy to pretend. It's almost a checklist of acting.

1: Stumbling steps.

2: Bend over slightly at the waist.

3: Hand hovering over mouth and taking in big gulping breaths.

And last but not least, 

4: Occasional mumbling about how he'll never drink that much again.

 

It was almost too easy to lure the shape shifter to his preferred hunting ground, with Dean looking like such easy prey. Hair messed and a stain that smelled like whiskey down his shirt for a cherry on top to convince the killer that the man in the alley was five minutes away from throwing up or passing out. 

 

On the edge of a small city, the bar was the only place open at this hour, and the parking lot was only accessible through the alleyway. Or a few minute walk around the conjoined buildings that wrapped around the block. 

 

The brothers got this hunt from Bobby, who got a call from a friend of his. This friend who only went by Frank was a number cruncher, someone not unlike Bobby who researched rather than hunted. But this man had a specialty, he looked for statistics in missing and dead people. He contacted Bobby Singer when he realized the pattern in this particular city. Someone went missing once or twice a year in the area for the past 13 years. A few John and Jane does were found, most of them were suspected to be passing through when they disappeared. Few of the missing were locals.

 

Other than the fact that they were all adults more or less, all of the found bodies had a large amount of alcohol in them. It wasn't that hard to assume that most if not all of them had been killed while drunk, but since they had turned up in ways that resembled suicide or accidents they were ruled as such and not put in a grouping of suspicious activity. It was Frank who used some kind of software to note that there were a number of robberies in the tri state area, all done by different people, and none were ever caught. The police thought that it was a gang who were initiated one at a time by being sent to rob banks using similar tactics. But that was why hunters were needed. It wasn't a group of people, but rather just one. A shapeshifter who by now was pretty rich, and after 13 years of getting away with the robberies, was overconfident.

 

Dean looked like a random, drunk drifter, he and his brother planned it that way. Sam was nearby, hidden behind a broken crate, with a electric noisemaker Dean had rigged. 

 

It was simple to add a small speaker to the tiny device, making the sound of a loud machine gun ring through the alley when Sam pushed a button at the sight of the shifter getting too close to his brother. 

 

And it should have worked.

 

Dean had two silver blades tucked up his sleeves and was waiting for the light footsteps to get closer. It was hard to hear over the loud music coming from the bar, but not impossible for a hunter who trained himself to listen for soft sounds.

 

Dean fake gagged and put a hand on the left of the alley, on the opposite side as Sam. 

 

“Hey buddy, you alright?” The approving voice asked. The shifter was wearing the body of a harmless looking tall man with an open face. 

 

But hunters know the walk of a predator, and this was no good Samaritan. Dean dry heaves against the wall, hamming it up and doesn't reply. The shifter is two steps away, and the loud sound of machine gunfire goes off just a foot behind him, making him jump. Dean already has a knife in hand and moves in to stab it through the heart, but the shifter wasn't as overconfident as they thought. The taller monster twisted fast enough that Dean's knife sank into his shoulder and the shifter gave him a stronger than average shove pushing him back a few feet, but dean managed to stay on his feet. The first knife left a nasty wound but not a deadly one. The shifter let out a muffled scream he took a few stumbling steps back. Dean could hear his skin burning as he readied himself and the other knife for another try.

 

But not unlike Dean, the shifter also had a trick. 

 

As he moved to make the final blow the shifter fumbled with something in his left hand that Dean hadn't noticed before and dropped it. A loud bang and a flash of light left dean disoriented as he fell to a trained crouch with a yell. He barely had enough of his hearing to tell that the shifter ran past him and out of the alleyway. 

 

It takes him a solid half minute to be able to get his bearings enough to move without falling on his side. The damned grenade took out his balance with the bang and the light took out about half his sight and most of his balance. As soon as he could, he made his way to where he left his brother about an hour and a half ago.

 

Several tiny steps away from the makeshift shelter Dean made him earlier in the day lay Sam, knocked out cold and half lying in a puddle of yuck.

 

With a distressed sound leaving his mouth Dean carefully scooped up his prone brother and carefully examined him. His clothes were soaked and grimy from the puddle but there weren't any other injuries Dean could see. Holding Sam as close as he could he checked the small face. He was still seeing a big spot in his vision but he could work around it. Sam looked horrible, but not in pain, and still breathing.

 

Ok. Ok. They could deal with this.

 

Dean had most if his balance back when a horrible thought struck. If the flash bang grenade had disoriented him, a regular sized adult, what had it done to much smaller Sam who wasn't too far from the activated grenade? Moving that to the side for the moment, the hunter focused on the bigger and more fixable problems. Get out of here and to safety. He hustled back to to the car, keeping an eye out for the shifter who still might be nearby. 

 

Once inside the car he took a breath and moved his hand away from his chest, checking in on Sam one last time before he started his car. Still unconscious, but breathing steadily so back to the motel they went. He drove as fast as he dared with a little bit of his balance still off, and went slow at turns, but got back to the motel safely. He gently tucked the hand holding Sam into his side pocket, keeping the smaller man out of sight. Opening the door was easy enough with a key cards. 

 

Sam got another check over once they were in the room. Holding his brother close to his face he got a whiff of the nasty puddle Sam had fallen in and scrunched his nose. Who knows if the gross water was infecting some small cuts, nothing to it but to get him clean.Resolute in his decision, Sam is gently placed on a clean t-shirt while Dean quickly searches in Sam's clothes bag for tiny clean clothes.

 

With extreme gentleness Dean strips and washes his brother off in the sink, keeping the water warm and making sure that none of the spray from the sink gets in his face. A hard task when cleaning that tiny mop of hair. All too soon Sam is clean and placed back on the shirt. Slow movement dry off his prone body. Dean threads tiny undies and pants up minute legs but pauses at the shirt. Legs could only move so far but tiny arms could get hurt all too easily if bent wrong. Dean decides against it and covers Sam in a clean portion of the shirt and carries him to the lone table in the room.

 

He takes two minutes to wash off his face, change into a shirt without a drink on it, and then call Bobby to let him know that someone else needed to be sent after the shifter asap. With clipped words he mentioned Sam was unconscious and was waiting for him to wake up. Bobby asked to be kept updated on Sam and that was that.

 

Now all that was left to do was wait for Sam to wake up and help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up

It's late in Suix Falls, but Bobby Singer was waiting for a call. Not too far from him, someone else was waiting to hear a call. Oscar wasn't too far, in one of two hideouts he lived in in Bobby Singer's home.

Ever since the grumpy hunter opened his house to him Oscar hadn't realized that there was so much to learn! Sure he knew his education was lacking, but most people didn't know about monsters and ghosts!  
Oscar had permission to read any of the books that were in the open! Sometimes when he was feeling antsy at night he would open one of the many books on the floor and use a tiny flashlight Sam had given him to read. The guardian dog Rumsfeld would move from wherever else he had been sleeping and would plop himself down near Oscar, determined to be a protective barrier even in his sleep.

But now he wasn't reading. He was waiting to hear how the Winchester brothers did with the shapeshifter. He shifted in his makeshift bed when he heard Bobby ask about Sam. He hoped nothing was wrong.

He knew something was wrong when Bobby cursed after the phone call. "Balls." It didn't take him long to learn to use that word to read a bad hunting situation. But there wasn't much he could do now.

Bobby soon called another hunter to pass on the job and info, but that meant Sam and Dean didn't finish it! Oscar's level of worries rose when he heard Bobby mentioned that the shapeshifter used a flash bang grenade.  
He had no idea what it was but it reminded him of a few of the machines from the Jurassic Park movie, it didn't sound like a good thing. 

 

Sam woke up in increments, first noticing the pounding headache, then his dry mouth, and finally, the silence surrounding him.

He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. It was dark. Really dark. He blinked hard a few times, but feeling nothing over his face, assumed he was in a dark room. He felt the marital around his hands. It felt like Dean's shirt, but he wasn't in pocket. Too much space. 

He sits up slowly, feeling sore.

"Dean?" He pauses, not hearing his own voice. "Dean!?" He tries again, louder. 

Something in front of him shifts. He can feel the air moving, whatever he's lying on is shaking gently. But he can't hear, he can't see. Where is he? He starts to panic as the air shakes around him, Sam feels and smells someone breathing. He should be hearing something! He quickly puts his hands by his ears, instinct to feel what was wrong. They hurt a little.

The air shook more. 

"DEAN!" Sam yells! Where the fuck is he and where the fuck is Dean?? He turns his head, hoping to find a source of light, anything to orient himself, but there's nothing. 

But suddenly, something changes. Something big moves towards him and moves around his back. Even though he can't see it, he knows it's a hand. But whose? Is it friendly? He can't tell. Flight isn't an option, so he fights. 

 

It took about an hour after he was placed on the shirt for Sam to wake up. After Bobby was called, Dean had sat down at the table in front of Sam and waited for him to wake up. At one point he got up to get the first aid kit but without knowing what or if anything was wrong he was at a loss to prepare anything. 

Dean picked up his head from where he was resting it on his arm and watched as Sam shifted and woke up. His small hands moved and felt the shirt he was cushioned on. He watches as his little brother sits up and calls for him. And then again more panicked a few short seconds later. 

"Sammy, are you alright, what's wrong?!" Dean has a feeling in his gut that his instincts were right about the grenade. Sam doesn't answer his question, Sam doesn't even look into his face, which scares Dean more than anything. 

"Sammy? Can you hear me?"  
Dean leans in as Sam turns his head to look around without seeing where anything is, becoming more and more agitated. As soon as Sam looks like he's going to stand up, Dean quickly and gently cups his hands behind Sam, using his arms as barriers to prevent him from running off the table. 

Sam jumps to his feet and tries to fight. It's hard seeing his smaller brother try to fight hands that outclassed him in weight and strength. Sam hit and shoved and in the space of a second turned a 180 and ran away from the hands. Dean had been mostly expecting this, but it still made him sad to trap his little brother.

Closing his hand around the smaller man caused Sam to yell in frustration. "Let me go! My brother will kill you!" Dean knows that Sam hated his arms to be pinned, so his grip while firm, is light. Sam easily pulls his arms out and starts pounding at the fingers he had no chance of defeating.

For a minute, Dean was at a loss of how to convince Sam that he was himself. Sam couldn't see or hear anything, going by his reactions. In a burst of inspiration Dean started tapping at Sam's small legs with his pinky. Tap tap tap, pause, Tap tap tap. He kept it up until Sam realized he wasnt being played with.

 

Sam's struggles slowed as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, but also nothing was changing. The hand wrapped around him and, just didn't do anything. He wasn't lifted off the table, he's not being tossed around. What's going on?

The lowest finger moves against his boots. In what he first thought was a twitch, until it kept moving. 3 taps and a pause. Then again, 3 taps and a pause. Once he stopped moving entirely the taps changed : tap tap tap, pause, tap stroke. 

Morse code! The letter tapped against his feet was S! And the next letter was A! The M is rubbed against his boots in two small strokes as he realizes what's going on. 

"Dean?" He yells upwards, hoping his brother is there. 

Morse code, while hard to learn, also takes time to get across. The winchesters, learning the language between them decided on some shortcuts. Like one tap for yes, twice for no. 

So Sam slumped in relief when he felt one solid tap against his shoes. The fingers around him loosened, allowing him to sit on the on the hard surface he assumed was a table.

"Why is it so dark? Why cant I see anything?!" Sam asks the darkness, aiming his head at where he thinks Dean is. 

The hand behind him stays where it is, and it's a comfort in the darkness.

The other hand taps the table in front of him is a slow but steady communication.

F-l-a-s-h-b-a-n-g-g-r-e-n-a-d-e

Sam sits up in surprise, "that's what that light and sound was?"

T-o-c-l-o-s-e-t-o-u

Sam takes a moment to absorb the information, slumping.  
"So, I'm… blind? And deaf?" He leans back against the hand, and the fingers wrap him in comfort and safety. 

M-a-y-b-n-o-t is quickly tapped out nearby.

T-e-m-p-o-n-m-e the fingers pause for a moment and continue.

W-e-g-o-t-o-B-f-i-x-u 

Bobby's house would be the safer place to be. "Thanks dean." Sam turns his cheek into the warm hand, seeking comfort. 

S-h-i-r-t  
Oh, why was he shirtless? He can feel the air movement from the other hand moving close to him, and one of his shirts was deposited in his lap. He immediately put it on, feeling a smidge better for being covered.

W-a-s-h-u-b-e-f-o-r-u-w-o-k-e-g-r-o-s-p-u-d-l

Helplessness struck Sam like a lightning bolt, there wasn't much he could do right now without being a risk. He couldn't climb or listen or see. He wrapped his arms around his knees. He would be dependent on his brother for everything. 

Sam felt the tears run down his cheeks, but Dean must have felt his shoulders shake. The two familiar hands surrounded him and picked him up so damn gently and brought him close next to Dean's chest. The shirt covered wall of heat was a comfort, as was the feeling of Dean's heartbeat nearby. 

W-e-f-i-x-t-h-i-s was tapped out on his leg. 

Sam took in a breath and tried to slow his hitching breath. 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this for a while and I had some unstructured free time. So, chapter 2 got written.


End file.
